


clap along if you know what happiness means to you

by straddling_the_atmosphere (orphan_account)



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/straddling_the_atmosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian never gets questions during interviews and it's starting to bring him down. Chris channels his inner Steve Rogers and helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	clap along if you know what happiness means to you

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Happy by Pharrell

Sebastian is huddled in the corner of the room, sitting on a chair with a drink in his hands. They'd just come from one of those panels and he'd only gotten a few questions to Chris and Scarlett's many, and while he was trying to stay happy, it was starting to take its toll. The first goddamn role he's been truly proud of and he can't even talk about it. He stares at his drink morosely before taking a deep swig. 

"Hey." Sebastian looks up to see Chris sitting the seat beside him. "Is this seat taken?" Sebastian shrugs wordlessly, unable to muster up a smile even in the face of Chris' unrelenting puppy face. He gazes at the ice in his drink, licking and then chewing on his lower lip. He startles when he feels a hand on his shoulder, glancing up.

"You okay?" Chris asks, voice soft, eyes earnest, and Sebastian finds himself leaning into the touch, eyes falling half shut.

"'m fine."

Chris gives him a look like he sees through that bullshit and Seb can't help but duck his head, feeling chastised. Chris has always managed to make him feel like a newborn colt, stumbling around on shaky legs trying to find some balance. 

"You know," Chris says after a long moment of just looking at him. "It's really their own fault for not asking you questions. You play the most interesting character of the lot." Here, Sebastian snorts and Chris huffs. "No, really. I'm, well, I'm Captain America. Good and earnest and, sure, maybe conflicted, but you..." He shakes his head. "I don't think anyone has had as complex of a backstory as Bucky Barnes." He taps Sebastian's drink and he looks at him, cheeks a little pink. "And you play him with the fervor he deserves. It's their fault if they don't realize it. I mean, it's not like your name is on the title anyway," he says with a grin, and Sebastian's lips curl up into a small smile.

"It's just," Sebastian sighs, staring at his drink. "This is the first movie I've ever done that I'm proud of. And no one asks me about this character. I love being Bucky. But no one else cares about him." He takes a long swig of his drink, breathing out through his nose.

"Hey," Chris protests, throwing an arm around him. "I care."

Sebastian throws him a little grin that curls around the edges. "You're Steve Rogers. He's supposed to care about Bucky Barnes." He leans heavily against him, relaxing into his warmth.

"I'm the only one important," Chris says decisively and Sebastian snorts, resting his head on his shoulder, letting himself take this affection, needing it. 

"Okay, pal," he murmurs, tucking his nose against his neck. Chris beams at that and presses a furtive kiss to the top of his head, holding Seb as close as he can until Seb is nearly in his lap (not that he would mind if he was). 

"Chris?" Seb mumbles, fingers curling in his shirt. "What're you doing?" He blinks at him, all wide, blue eyes and ruffled dark hair, and Chris wants to lean down and press his mouth to those tempting lips. So he does. Light and chaste, the sweetest kiss he's ever given, and Sebastian makes a soft sound, his fingers sliding up to cup the back of Chris' neck, sliding into the hair on the nape. 

Chris pulls away with a light pop, staring at him with wide eyes. "Um."

Sebastian looks just as startled, those lips pinker than normal, pupils a little bigger. He touches his mouth with trembling hands, gazing at him. 

"What...?" 

Chris can feel his fair skin heat up and he ducks his head. "Just. I've wanted to do that for awhile."

"Really?" he says breathlessly, and his eyes widen even more until he leans up and kisses Chris again, sliding fully into his lap. He laughs softly between kisses, sweet presses against each other's mouths, shivers at the rasp of Chris' beard on his cheeks.

"Guess I shoulda said something, huh," Chris mumbles against Seb's mouth, grinning when Seb nips at him sharply in answer.

**Author's Note:**

> written for both an anon who requested it and for someone on tumblr for their birthday!
> 
> comments would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
